Ganondorf's Diary
by Linkophile
Summary: What really went through Ganondorf's mind whenever he saw Link. Mhm. Slashy slash slashness! OoT based. Yes, it's supposed to be cheesy :P


Author's Note: Oooooh, boy, don't know what was wrong with me when I thought of this... -Haha, am I the only one who noticed that the date skips not only seven years in this diary, but also four hundred? My mistake! Sorry about that. *edit, edit*  
  
-  
  
March 11, 1476-  
  
I didn't pose any threat to the boy. It was the first time I had ever seen him! Then why did he seem so scared when I looked at him as he peered through the window?  
  
He was so beautiful...I was shocked at first. I had never been known to think this way about another male; after all, I've been surrounded by Gerudo women all my life, but maybe that's what drove me to it. I have to admit, my lifestyle is rather feminine.  
  
I just knew Zelda was telling that gorgeous blonde boy that I was a terrible man. She had never liked me much, even though I didn't do anything to her. And now, the boy hates me. Because of her. Well, she'll get what's coming to her...I've heard word of a Sacred Realm, and the Triforce- Whoever has the Triforce, is the Ultimate Ruler, or something to that effect. I must have it! I've already attempted to gain the Kokiri Emerald, but it was of no use; I will try again later. When I have this Triforce, then I can show Zelda just who's terrible...And just maybe, I can show that boy how much I like him.  
  
March 20th, 1476-  
  
I saw him again! Though I don't think I made too good of an impression; you see, I kind of...Well, I panicked! I didn't know what to do. And I didn't know where the Princess and her attendant went. So...I zapped the boy with some magic! I didn't mean to! It's just I couldn't be nice to him, you know? He wouldn't talk to me, because of what Zelda had said, and that made me SO angry! I wanted him to say something, but I guess I was afraid of what he would say. So, I hurt him. Oh, I only hope he can forgive me...  
  
March 20th, 1483-  
  
Can you believe it? It's been seven years from when I've last seen that boy...That gorgeous boy opened the Door of Time, and no one ever saw him again! I remember that day...I had snuck in to watch him; and after pulling the sword, he saw me! I couldn't let him know the truth about why I was there, so I had to lie. It pained me so much to say those terrible things to him, but it will all work out in the end. That day, it was also the same day I shot him with a blast of magic in my desperation. I still haven't forgiven myself for that. I know I should move on, maybe find someone else to force my affections on, but I can't get over him. He has to be alive!  
  
Even my victories have been less sweet; I've conquered the land of Hyrule, but since Zelda is nowhere to be seen, I cannot sense the expression of terror on her face that would give me so much satisfaction to see. And the land is in ruins; I cannot bear to tend to it while I'm so miserable. Oh, boy, where are you?  
  
March 26th, 1443-  
  
He's alive! Today, I tried to contact the Phantom of myself that I had put in the Forest Temple, but there was no answer. I hurriedly ran down to the Kokiri Village, and sure enough, the boy was running around, completely and totally well. What happiness I now have! And the boy is seven years older; and looking seven years more beautiful. He certainly has aged well, like a fine wine that you can taste on the tip of your tongue. I could write a poem about him...  
  
April 17th, 1443-  
  
The boy has defeated all my monsters! I had put them in there to stall him from reaching my castle any faster, but he's so amazing, he beat them right away. Now I don't have quite enough time to plan out how I'm going to tell him of my affection, but no matter- True love always finds its way, right?  
  
April 18th, 1443-  
  
I'm so nervous! Today, the boy came to the Temple of Time, when who should appear but that Zelda? Apparently, I'm not the only one with problems; she had been dressing up as a man and helping Link along his way. I must say, she looked good dressed up as a guy in a skin-tight suit; I only hope the boy (his name is Link!) didn't feel too strongly about it, either. I must confess, I got so jealous of Zelda that I put her in a pink (my favorite color) crystal and sent her off to my castle. Which actually worked out perfectly, because now Link will come to save that brat, and when he does, I can tell him of my love! Oh, joy!  
  
April 19th, 1443-  
  
Curses! It hadn't worked out as well as I had thought. I was sitting at my organ, trying to play some romantic music for Link, but blast it! He came in too early, and muddled my head! I couldn't think within his presence, and the only thing I could say was how much I would enjoy hurting him! Why me? Why do I do this to myself?  
  
Then we got into this big old fight. You would not believe how much it hurts to have the one you love not return your affection, but return your blasts of magic. And then, oh, I got so mad, I changed into this giant animal! I didn't want to hurt him...But I had to. If he couldn't love me, he couldn't love anyone else!  
  
But, oh...I was too weak. He defeated me, and banished me to the Sacred Realm. My heart aches; I could not believe that him, the one I so long have pined for, would do this to me. Why hadn't I just told him? Now I'm alone. Without him, at all.  
  
I don't want to talk about this anymore. 


End file.
